Dan VsMLP FiM
by The Black and White Angel
Summary: What was simple revenge,is now a mission to save the world's Bronies from mind control & world domination. Join Dan,Chris,& Elise,as they fight to win. Only one question remains:Whose side are you on?
1. Chapter 1:It began with a doorbell

**Hey guys!This is my first fanfic,so I really hope it turns out well! Also, remember to review afterwards to help me,& support me!& Dan!&...Chris!Well,let's get started shall we?**

**...**

**Ch.1**

**It began with a doorbell**

It had been another day in C.A. when Dan had heard the doorbell. He had been sitting in his extremely dirty apartment,with Mr. Mumbles in his also had been watching his favorite program:Population Control Johney.

"Oh,what now!"he cried,angry that he had to step away from the show. Dan was one who had very little happy things in his life,& he cherished each one. Well,almost each one.

As soon as he opened the door,he saw a small child in a pony outfit,that seemed to just barf pink into your eyes. The head was round with two ears & a puffy "mane" that went down to her chest. Her arms & "hooves" contained fliers with a picture of several ponies & in big letters it contained the words,_It's time to celebrate!. _The full piece outfit also contained a picture of three balloons on her "flank",& a large puffy tail that matched her "mane". She opened her mouth & began to sing with a large grin,

**This is your singing telegram,to invite you to our jest,**

**Of which you could help us by being a very special guest!**

**There will be plenty of fun & ponies just as well,**

**That will make you feel so very,very swell!**

**For you see, you are invited to the pony marathon,**

**With every single episode since the very first one!**

****Yes,for everything to truly,truly,be at it's very best,****

**We need you to watch & be our very special guest!**

The girl,completely & utterly exhausted from singing,collapsed onto the ground,sweating,but still smiling."Soooooooo?"

With a big frown,Dan said it as simply as possible."NO!"& with that,he shut the door on her.

Under the door slid a flier,& Mr. Mumbles picked it up & put into her little mouth,beginning to go into Dan's lap again.

"Stupid kid,doesn't ANYONE know that cartoons will rot your brain?"he complained,his hands clenched in fists & his head facing the door,is if to tell the girl."Come on Mr. Mumbles ,the episode is still on."Dan plopped onto the couch,& watched the rest of the program.

Mr. Mumbles went onto his lap with a small,"Meow!"& watched it with him.

...

_THE NEXT DAY..._

Today,Dan was doing a few chores,& Mr. Mumbles was still asleep on the couch. That was,until the doorbell rang again.

"What the heck!I thought I told her to leave yesterday!"Dan speedily walked to the door & opened it.

The next girl was in a yellow pony suit,her body the same shape as her friends except for the two "wings" on her sides. Her "mane" was pink & was straight until the very end when it curled. On her "flank" were three butterflies,& her "tail" matched her "mane". Unlike the last girl,she had no smile but rather,a look of fear. "Oh!I-I'm sorry to disturb you!I was just here to hand out some fliers,& my friend Pinkie Pie said you needed one,so I-I-I-I c-came."the girl shrunk more & more,the fear seemingly increasing by the moment.

"Well your friend was wrong,so beat it!"a very annoyed Dan replied. _Where are these girls coming from?_

With a "Eeep!" the girl dropped all of her fliers, & ran away.

"& stay away!"he shouted before slamming the door,once again returning to what he was doing before.

...

_THE NEXT DAY..._

It was now night time,& Dan was fast asleep,having one of his,Mr. Mumbles was sleeping on the small man's stomach,purring other words,both were sleeping happily & were not aware of the figures coming into his home.

"Are you sure about this Twilight?"

"Yes Fluttershy,I'm sure."

"Ugh! This place is simply disgusting!"

"Quiet Rarity!We don't wanna wake him up!"

"Well it is true Applejack!"

"Will you two be quiet?"

"Dashie's right! There should be more balloons!"

"What?"

"Be quiet everypony! Now,do you all remember what to do?"

"Yeah!"

"Then let's get started..."


	2. Chris & the Unexpected Visitors

**OMG!I never thought I would get a review,let alone 4!I'm so happy I could cry!But,I can't because I have to type the next chapter. So,with a big smile & tears running down my cheeks,I'm proud to say that chapter two is here!BTW,has anyone got any napkins?Seriously,I think I broke my tear sack or something...**

_**Ch.2**_

_**Chris & the unexpected visitors**_

Somewhere not too far away in a very nice looking house,was a man named Chris.

Now,Chris was a bit of a pushover.A guy who would do anything for you,no matter what.& that was one of the reasons why he he would do what he was about to do.

Today,Chris sat on his couch enjoying his favorite snack,with his favorite show on,while wearing his favorite clothes. Today, Chris was completely relaxed,not running away from the law,or getting beaten up by bad guys,or getting in trouble with his wife & Dan. There was rarely a time like this.

So when he heard the doorbell ring,he hadn't noticed it at all. That was until,he heard a voice say,"Maybe he's not home." Chris got up without complaining & opened the door to see a very unusual sight. _Are these...PONIES?_

"Hiya!My name is Pinkie Pie,& that's Fluttershy!"the pink pony pointed to herself & then motioned to the other yellow pony.

"Hello."mumbled Fluttershy,who seemed to be a bit shy. Well, maybe not a bit.

"We just came by to tell you about a super special,super duper,great big,PARTY!"Pinkie Pie jumped up into the air very high & landed on all four of her hooves.

Chris was a bit interested in this."Really?What for?"he asked looking at the cheerful pink thing that seemed so happy that she could explode. _There might be cake! Mmmmm...cake._

"FOR THE FIRST ANNIVERSARY OF THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY!"the earth pony announced,making the tall man jump,along with a few others who were next door or walking by.

"Yeah. Well my wife's out of town, so I can't really just go anywhere."Chris felt a little uncomfortable around these two girls. _Maybe they're undercover police officers! They probably want to arrest me after last weeks revenge. _

Last week, Dan had some trouble with clowns & quite a few other circus performers, so he got revenge on the circus by burning the tent to the ground, beating up the clowns, & releasing the tigers. It was not a pretty sight.

"Okay then. Well, come on Pinkie;he can't make it."Fluttershy quickly grabbed her friend, but she stayed right where she was.

"Are you sure? There's gonna be an enormous cake & ice cream fountain!" Pinkie Pie half pleaded.

_A CAKE & ICE CREAM FOUNTAIN? _"When is the party?" Chris couldn't resist coming. When else could he see & eat a cake & ice cream fountain?

"This weekend at the park." Fluttershy blurted out before looking away, blushing. She silently cursed herself for saying where the party would be.

"Here ya go!" Pinkie Pie handed him a flyer. "& don't forget to see the marathon~!" she began to hop away, Fluttershy not far behind her.

"Okay! See you later..." Chris looked at the flyer & began to read the times & dates. Little did he know, that this unusual day was going to get him in the most trouble he would possibly be in.


	3. A Phone Call is Made

**Now, I know that many of you are going to say,"What the stuff does this have to do with anything?" for now, none of this is important. Just remember the conversation later...**

**_Ch.3_**

**_A Phone Call is Had_**

"Hello? Who's disturbing me at this late hour?"

"It's me."

"Oh. What do you want?"

"I have exiting news!"

"Hmmm...what is it that is so important that you must awaken me from a beautiful dream I was having?"

"Our efforts so far have been quite sucessful against those stupid humans or 'man-cubs' as we have decided to call them."

"&...?"

"We have had a bit of trouble with a man-cub. We do not know his name is, but there may be a girl who can find out what the name is."

"Who would that be?"

"She is known as...Dancing Shadow."

"Call her to me immediantly. In the mean time, I want Plan P inniciated."

"PLAN P? Miss, I fear that may put us in a dangerous position!"

"I do not wish to hear _your _opinion. I would have asked."

"BUT MISS-"

"Oh. I see the descion you've made."

"NO! NO WAIT! OH DEAR CELESTIA, NOOOOOOooooo..."

"_Sigh _I wish it didn't have to this. But since I have been a bit uncertain of your loyalty to me, this had to be done. Come to headquarters immediantly."

*CLICK* *DIAL TONE*

"Soon all of Equestria & Earth will be mine. & noone is going to stop me."

*CLICK* *DIAL TONE*


	4. The problem with ponies

**Ah...this is getting more popular huh? Well,I've finally decided to show you what the ponies did to Dan. I'll tell you now;This will _not_ be pretty...**

**...**

**_Ch.3_**

**_The problem with ponies_**

Dan woke up with a grumble. He was on the ground,blankets making his world dark. Muttering something to himself,an was about to get up when he felt pain in his head. Letting out a sharp curse,Dan laid back down. "Stupid headache,stupid clowns,stupid dreams..."

At this point,the small man decided to sleep the day away,for every time he tried to get up,a headache set him right back down. Dan moaned as he finally gave up,no longer fighting the pain. Curling up into a small ball,he began to fall asleep until he felt something fuzzy.

"Huh?"He questioned the strange object. Eyes open,Dan finally was able to get his head up without any trouble at all. Now for the rest of his body. Getting into a crawling position,it took a moment to slink out of the blanket.

The first thing Dan noticed was that his shirt & pants were in pieces next to his also torn up underwear. Then the fact that there was no chilly breeze,nothing that made him notice that fact before. Finally he realized he was now covered in white hair.

Dan cried out in surprise."What the?" When he tried to get on his feet he noticed something else. No feet,or legs,or arms or even hands were on his body now. Just hooves. "How did this happen?" Dan headed straight for the bathroom to see what other surprises were in store.

It was strange to see himself in the mirror. His hair cut the same,a matching black tail trailing behind him. He still looked had that same face in a way,just different now,especially to the fact his eyes had grown larger than his nose. However,the most disturbing thing had to be the cutie mark on his flank;Jerk in big,bold letters.

Dan's eyes were wide,mouth open in shock. _This is not happening,this is not happening,oh crap,IT'S HAPPENING! _

He knew it couldn't have been a dream,as most of them ended by now. Then there was only one possible thing to do.

Anger took fear's place & his white face went red in seconds.

3...

2...

1...

"PONIES~!"

Yep,this was going to be a very,very long day...

...

Meanwhile,Chris was getting up himself. Walking around in his blue pajamas,it was another day of relaxation for him. That was,until his phone rang.

Getting out of his couch,Chris picked up the phone to see Dan's frowning face. "Hell-"

"GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW CHRIS,THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!"

Before the tall man could even say a word,Dan hung up.

Chris sighed before he walked to his room,saddened by the fact that Dan had revenge on his mind once again. It seemed that "Relaxation Week" was over.

...

**I wonder what Chris will say about pony Dan...heck,I wonder what Elise would think of pony Dan. Oh well,we'll see soon enough.**

**Ta ta for now dear readers~!**


End file.
